ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
High Impact Wrestling Federation
Company History Origin, Ownership & Staff - Out of Character History The HiWF, an online wrestling federation, or e-fed, was founded on April 24, 2002. With a dedicated wrestler base, the HiWF has gone on to become one of the few e-feds that survive longer than a few months, still surviving to this day. Over the years, the HiWF has had many variations in its website design and rules, along with multiple “owners.” In the beginning, DiWF owner Michael Scorbutic founded High Impact Wrestling Federation as a feeder fed to his immensely popular DiWF. He handed the reigns to Chris Kirk, who was the original “owner” of HiWF. Chris Kirk had little motivation to run the federation, so he quit after a short time. Then, on May 1, 2002, Eric Böhringer took over the failing federation, debuting his talents as an owner at HiWF Rage. May 25, 2004 would be Eric Böhringer’s final swansong after running HiWF for Year 1, Year 2, and a majority of Year 3. At first Eric Böhringer was going to close HiWF, citing failing membership, and also being influenced by an addiction to the popular MMORPG game City of Heroes. HiWF would persevere however, as a friend of Eric who roleplayed in HiWF as Legacy stepped up to the plate and offered to the fill the very large shoes of Eric Böhringer. Michael Wilkins stepped in as the new HiWF President, running the federation while Eric Böhringer retained ownership. Michael and Eric had a lengthy history, going back to the time that Eric roleplayed in XBWL while it was under the ownership of Michael Wilkins. On June 7, 2004, Michael Wilkins would debut his talent, ushering in a new age with the HiWF pay per view, Lord of the Ring. Michael Wilkins would go on to run HiWF for the rest of Year 3, and the majority of Year 4. After the major pay per view, Devil’s Playground, Michael Wilkins experienced burnout, coupled with his growing addiction to the popular MMORPG game World of Warcraft. With his ideas growing stagnant and EricBöhringer once again growing hungry for another turn at the wheel, Michael Wilkins turned over the keys to the kingdom. Eric Böhringer completed Year 4, and all of Year 5. Year 6 would see another shift in power. Eric Böhringer grew tired of the daily ins and outs of the federation, and virtually disappeared overnight. This left the federation scrambling to coming up with a solution. Vice President Marc Flackett stepped in and quickly sent out contacts to Mark Crocker, Michael Wilkins and Chris Lemke, hoping to find someone to run the fed. Mark Crocker stepped in essentially as the new owner of the federation, while Chris Lemke took over as the new President. Unfortunately, they were unable to take “official” ownership, as Eric Böhringer refused to relinquish control of the website, HiWF.com. Armed with a unique style of writing, and a desire to push High Impact Wrestling Federation to a new level, Chris Lemke quickly began to shake things up, bringing in unique angles, and bringing in former owner Michael Wilkins as a creative consultant. Chris Lemke had served an official match writer for some time, and he took that to a new level, but eventually realized he missed the roleplaying aspect, while Michael Wilkins realized that he was growing burned out of the roleplaying side, and preferred the administration role once again. In a shocking turn of events, Michael Wilkins and Chris Lemke essentially switched places in July 2007. Michael Wilkins stepped in once again as HiWF President, and Chris Lemke returned to the roleplaying side of things, picking up the reigns of his character Exile. Since July 30, 2007, Michael Wilkins has run the HiWF in some capacity. He completed Year 6, and led HiWF into Year 7. Chris Lemke and Mark Crocker stayed on in some capacity as Michael Wilkins took the reigns. Without the ownership of HiWF.com, the trio established a new HiWF.net until the domain rights expired on HiWF.com and they were able to take ownership of that as well. In March 2008, Michael Wilkins established the first official “Staff” of High Impact Wrestling Federation. Chris Lemke, William, Mark Crocker, and Nick Coppola all joined Michael Wilkins as the “HiWF Staff.” Shortly thereafter Lisa Bilger joined the staff as well, bringing the total to six. In April 2008, Chris Lemke and William departed from HiWF. Patrick Swafford, who was the official HiWF News Reporter, was then promoted to a Staff Position to replace them. In May 2008, Patrick Swafford and Mark Crocker departed ways with HiWF as well, leaving Michael Wilkins, Nick Coppola and Lisa Bilger as the community leaders of High Impact Wrestling Federation. As it stands now, Michael Wilkins fills the roles of HiWF Owner, President and Website Administrator. Nick Coppola fills the roles of HiWF Creative, HiWF Match Writing Staff Leader, and HiWF Global Moderator. Lisa Bilger fills the roles of HiWF Creative, HiWF Grahic Design Staff Leader, HiWF Recruitment Leader, HiWF Global Moderator, and Official HiWF Record Keeper. Year One The beginning of the HiWF saw quite a few breakout stars. The masked wrestler known only as X became not only the first ever HiWF North American champion, but soon after became the first ever HiWF International champion. Meanwhile, Scrap Metal would become the first HiWF World Heavyweight champion, winning the Last Man Standing battle royal. He would go on to have a classic feud with perennial HiWF favorite Cherokee Warrior, that culminated in the main event of WrestleFest I. The beginning of the HiWF also saw the debut of Shawn Tryant, a Finnish wrestler who spoke very little English. Over the course of his stay in the HiWF, not only would his English improve, but he went on to become the longest reigning HiWF World champion of all time. The HiWF would close down towards the end of 2002, just as it was on the verge of breaking out. The HiWF was getting ready to move away from web1000 and FortuneCity, purchasing its own domain name and partnering up with another eFed venture to make the federation even better. However, in a freak computer crash, everything on the HiWF was lost. Rather than restarting from scratch, HiWF President Böhringer decided to close up shop. Year One would continue, however, in early 2003 when the HiWF wrestlers "invaded" the DiWF, a coverup for the mass migration of HiWF wrestlers into the DiWF. The invasion lasted only a short while before the HiWF titles were merged into the existing DiWF titles and the HiWF wrestlers became known as DiWF superstars. The last official event of the HiWF's Year One took place on April 4, 2003, when Charles Grayz, a DiWF wrestler who had beaten HiWF World Champion X for the title two months prior, declared the HiWF World title dead. The HiWF was eventually reopened in the later part of the year 2003. Brought back the original owner in Eric Böhringer, the end of the first year was declared and the reopening was christened as the birth of a "new era" in the company's history. Year Two Year Two started off with the rebirth of the HiWF. With most of the old roster returning, it seemed like the place would start off as if it had never even been shut down. The first Pay-Per-View back was Crimson Mask. It saw the crowning of new Tag Team champions in Unforgiven Soul and Stevo, over the team of Kevin Powers and X. With a few months passing by, the second annual Last Man Standing. The crowning of a new HiWF World Champion with Stevo winning the match. It was the second LMS that saw the winner taking home the title instead of receiving a Main Event title shot. The biggest event of the year, WrestleFest II, saw probably the biggest swerves, shocks and surprises of the year. With a Triple Main Event seeing the biggest feuds of the year culminating, Unforgiven Soul took on Kevin Powers, DeAndre “Ring Troll” Coleman took on Wolverine in a Timed Inferno match, and Stevo took on Reno in the Main Event for the HiWF World title. After a match in which the fans saw Lee Diesal defeat long time rival in Cherokee Warrior, current owner Eric Böhringer recruited his long time nemesis in Warrior to become the first member of the reunited Messengers of Death (MOD). As the night progressed, Böhringer promised that there would be a full force MOD working, including his own private body guards. After his match with Kevin Powers, scoring his first victory over his long time rival, Böhringer and Warrior arrived to the ring and a three on one attack occurred. Soul was named the first man of personal security for Böhringer. Then the biggest shock of the night happened during the end of the Timed Inferno match. With the explosion in the match, it resulted in an injured Wolverine, but a deceased DeAndre Coleman. The blast was contained, but strong enough to cause such severe injuries. Wolverine was announced the winner and the feud lasting 5 years had finally ended. The end of the show was not as climatic as the match before it, but it saw Stevo retain his HiWF World title. As the match drew to a close, Stevo was announced the 3rd member of the MOD and second member of the personal security. Then to everyone’s surprise, his opponent, Reno, was inducted as the fourth and all four men stood tall with the owner as the show drew to a close. In the months leading up to Badd Blood, the next PPV, the MOD had fallen apart, and the trust in World champion Stevo had become all but fizzled out. It was quite known that the rising star of the HiWF was in fact Finnish superstar Shawn Tryant. The Main Event of the event itself was a 8 man Battle Royal for the World title. The elimination styled match came to a close as Tryant defeated the remaining man in Reno to take home the prized possession. Walking out of the match with the belt, it was obvious that a reign no one would be able to comprehend had just began. In a time that would become known as a “Reign of the One Man Army”, Tryant would defend his title against the likes of Scrap Metal, X, Kevin Powers, Unforgiven Soul, Wolverine and others. Revenge saw the return of the Stable Wars, in which the MOD was forced to save face by taking on the BWF and the HiWF. A loss was handed to the business, to the MOD/HiWF as the BWF took the win and walked away with now a share in the company, as Beatle Bailey wanted to take the HiWF as his own and become sole owner. The BWF soon died off, but not before a few upset victories were taken on their behalf. Tryant would take the title for the rest of the year, not even coming close to relinquishing it, as defense after defense he just proved to be the most dominant man in the ring. He would go on to also become the longest reining HiWF Champion, a mark at 37 straight events. Year Two was drawing to a close, the shortened year because of the date for the reopening, saw the reformation of what was at one time the biggest stable in DiWF history, the Establishment. With Eric Böhringer once again the leader of another “megastar” group he recruited "his" future of the HiWF in Unforgiven Soul to bring together the likes of Rayne, Josef Himmler and Ethan Young. The stable would battle with the reunited XWP, the making of X, Kevin Powers and Cherokee Warrior along with Jason Arntel and Angelo Rage. The two teams battled at the first ever Christmas Chaos in the Main Event pitting an 8 man Tag match. The Establishment walked away with the victory and momentum heading into the new year. During the year, the likes of Michael Harliquin and Josef Himmler become huge names of the business, both being rookies and both taking off to heights no one could foresee. They were legitimate contenders for the World title by the end of the year. The HiWF was now going stronger than ever, and with such talent as these two becoming contenders, it seemed like the company would continue to flourish like it never had before. Titles and Accomplishments Final Champions Defunct Championships *HiWF European Championship *HiWF Death Match Championship *HiWF X-Treme Championship *HiWF Intercontinental Championship *HiWF House Show Championship *XB Inc World Heavyweight Championship *DiWF World Heavyweight Championship *XBWL World Heavyweight Championship Other accomplishments Final Roster Active Wrestlers *Adam Mitchell *Alexander Mcintyre *Brett MacLeod *Cory Hatred *Gen. David McCoy *Daniel Joseph *Double $s *Gaap *Google *Iceman *Jackson *Jason Amato *Joshua Craft *Josef Himmler *Major John Murphy *Ness *Raphael *Spiral *Synn *Thomas Evans *Troy Trinidad *William *Xavier Cain *Yahoo Related Links * HiWF Official Website Category:Federations Category:Federations formed in 2002 Category:Defunct federations